When Sammy Takes Care of Business
by deannaG
Summary: First there was 'When Soulless meets Sammy', then there was 'When Bobby Meets Sammy' and now we have 'When Sammy Takes Care of Business'. Rated for violence and 'f' bombs.


**A/N1:** Wow, you guys and gals liked 'When Bobby meet Sammy'. Just WOW!

**A/N2: **This story will 'conclude' season six as far as I am concerned. It is going to go way AU, but it will tie up the loose ends and make a pretty bow at the end. I won't say anything else for now, but at the end, I will explain my reasonings.

**A/N3: **Minions, hit the back button and find something else to read. You have been warned. Once again: **MINIONS DO NOT READ. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!**

**Thanks: **As always, thanks go to **SupernaturalWiki**, the absolute last word on anything and everything on our beloved show. Thanks go to **Silver Ruffian**, because without your encouragement, I would never have put these words down for all these strangers to read. Which brings me to all the strangers that read my stories. I LOVE YOU ALL. I was not a popular girl in school, I was like Willow, but without a best friend a la Xander. I was a bit of a loner and kept to myself. So, to have this much attention to something that I have created is a little unsettling and it actually made me a little teary, but in a good way. So, once again, **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORIES**.

Enough of the chick flick moment, moving on. LOL

**Disclaimer**: Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel and since I do not want to give too much away, you will know what other characters belong to Kripke, or should I say Jeremy Carver.

That is all for now, I bring you 'When Sammy Takes Care of Business'. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THEN**

Sam Winchester watched helplessly as his big brother was torn apart by hellhounds and sent to Hell. A month later, he stood at a crossroads ready to do anything to trade places with Dean, but instead got a chance to be at his brother's side once again.

**NOW**

Sam wakes up early the eighth morning of being in the future. Looking to his right, he sees Dean is safe and sleeping soundly, he turns to his left and sees his mother, looking as she did in Lawrence, as she did at the crossroad.

Sitting up quickly he yells, "I'm not going back". He looks over at Dean and hears her say, "He cannot hear us, you cannot go back".

Turning back to Mary, Sam asks, "What do you mean?" She calmly explains, "Once you replaced this time's Sam, 'you' were put back at the crossroad. Events had to be the same, in order for this time's Sam to be in the alley. Nothing could change".

Sam asks, "Then why are you here?". Mary coldly answers, "Because they are still trying to open a door to Purgatory".

Sam gets out of the bed and stands in front of his sleeping brother, "Door to Purgatory? Who are they?" Mary says coldly "Castiel is working with the demon Crowley". Sam says "Crowley? The demon that made the deal with Bobby?" Mary nods. Sam says, "Why would an angel be working with a demon?" Mary tells him, "Castiel wants to take over Heaven". Sam coldly says, "He wants to take over Heaven, what, he wants to be God?"

Sam paces in between the two beds, he stops in front of his mother, and grabs her hand, he is surprised that she is solid. Holding on to her he asks in an awed voice, "Is that who sent you to me at the crossroad, God?" She smiles at her second born and nods.

Sam walks over to Dean's bed and gently sits down, needing to be close to his brother. Dean, who had been facing the door, turns his head sleepily and asks, "Sammy, nightmare?" Sam turns to his mother, but she is gone. He nods. Dean rolls onto his back and makes room, "Get in, it's too early". Sam without a word lays down. He falls asleep with the sound of his brother's heartbeat in his ear.

Later that morning, Sam comes downstairs to the kitchen. Dean looks up from the newspaper he is reading and smiles, "Good morning, Princess". Sam glares at him, "You should have woke me up. Where's Bobby?"

Dean gets up and starts breaking some eggs in a pan. "Sit down, Bobby had to drop off a car over at the McGees." Sam sits across from where Dean was and reaches for the paper, he asks, "Find anything?" Dean shakes his head, "Its too quiet, something's up". He brings over the eggs and toast for Sam, "Eat". Sam thanks his brother and starts eating.

Dean brings over a mug of coffee for Sam, refills his own cup and sits down. Dean sips his coffee, "So, what happened this morning?" Sam looks up from his plate and whispers, "Mom".

Dean chokes on his coffee and mutters, "Mom was in our room?" Sam nods, "She said that I can't go back. That a clone or something took my place when I killed that son of a bitch". Dean sits back in his chair, he runs a hand through his short hair and asks, "Wow. Did you WANT to go back?"

Sam drops his fork and yells at his brother, "Of course not!" Dean smiles, "That's good, bitch". Sam picks up his fork, gives his brother a bitchface as he says 'Jerk'.

Sam takes a deep breath and says, "She also said that Castiel and Crowley are trying to open a door to Purgatory". Dean, who was just about to take a sip of coffee, slams down the mug, "What". Sam shrugs, "That is what she said. Why would she lie?"

"Because she wants you against me". Sam and Dean look towards the window where Castiel is calmly standing.

Sam gets up from the table so fast, he knocks down his chair. He stands over the shorter man, and says coldly, "I thought I made it clear, that you were no longer welcome here." Castiel tries to see past Sam to Dean, "We need to talk". Sam snorts, "So talk". Castiel glances at Sam, "I want to talk to Dean".

Dean gets up from the table, picks up Sam's chair and says calmly, "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Sam". Castiel once again glances at Sam, "This is not Sam". Dean shakes his head and dismissively says, "Castiel, that is not going to endear you to my brother, maybe you SHOULD leave".

Castiel takes a step towards Dean and finds himself looking up at a cold eyed Sam Winchester who says in a dangerous voice, "Dean TOLD you to go, now GO!" Castiel, with one last look at Dean, leaves.

Sam watches as Dean brings the dishes and mugs to the sink. He says, "I never did prove that I was me".

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother and laughs, "Even if you are a shapeshifter, you are still a better brother than 'Sam' was." He starts washing the dishes. Sam walks over to him and in a quiet voice says, "But, I'm not a shapeshifter". Dean snorts at him and continues washing.

_Sam is three years old and wants to hold his brother's hand. Dean, helping their father carry weapons from the Impala into their motel room, tells him, "Sammy, my hands are full, just stay with me." Sammy once again reaches for a hand, but instead grabs a belt loop. He looks up and sees his big brother smile, "Good idea, Sammy, hold on."_

Sam feeling just as desperate now as he did then to be connected to his brother, loops two fingers into the nearest of Dean's belt loops. Dean stops washing, looks down at Sam's fingers and then looks up at his baby brother's face and in a gentle voice says, "I didn't ask for proof in the motel room, when there were two of you, and I don't need proof now". Sam smiles back, he warmly says "I always felt safe with you close." Dean, rolls his eyes, and says, "Bitch, I'm trying to do the dishes here, let go of my pants". Sam laughs, "I love you too, Jerk", but lets go and goes back to the table.

Finishing the dishes, Dean sits down and asks Sam, "Why would Cas say that you weren't you?" Sam shakes his head and says, "No idea".

"Because he is the one that got 'Sam' out of the Cage wrong".

Both brothers stand and turn towards their Mom. Mary smiles and says "Hello, Dean".

Dean walks to Mary and says, "Is it really you? Did you really bring Sammy here?" She warmly says, "Yes and yes."

Sam asks, "What do you mean that Castiel got me, I mean him, I mean the other Sam, out of the Cage wrong?" Mary coldly says, "The other Sam had no soul. Castiel knew that Sam was not himself and he kept that to himself."

Dean snorts, "No soul, that is what was wrong with that son of a bitch. Damn it. Did Samuel know?" Mary surprised, looks at him, "Samuel?"

Dean nods and calmly says, "Yeah, your dad. He and a bunch of cousins got out of Hell, Heaven, somewhere and that Soulless SOB was hunting with them for a whole freaking year, before I even knew he was out of the Cage". Mary in a tight voice asks, "Are you sure?" Dean nods but not so calmly says, "Yeah, it looked like the Samuel that I saw in the past when I saw you and Dad" Mary angrily says, "That cannot be right." and vanishes.

Sam and Dean glance at each other. Dean says, "Ok, that was weird". Sam nods in agreement.

"Ok, what did I miss'.

They look at Bobby as he walks into the kitchen. "What", they say in unison. Bobby laughs, "You both look shell shocked, what happened?" Dean takes a deep breath and fills Bobby in on the morning's events.

Afterwards, Bobby shakes his head and in an amazed voice says, "Damn, no soul, I guess that explains a lot of his strange behavior". Sam asks, "What do we do now?" Dean shrugs, "No idea. If Cas and Crowley really are trying to get into Purgatory, it can't be for the best of reasons."

"They need to be stopped or killed".

Bobby stands up saying, "Son of a bitch. Ah, Sorry."

Mary warmly says, "Hello, Bobby. John and I want to thank you for taking care of Sam and Dean in our absence." Bobby opens his mouth and then shuts it as he sits back in his chair.

Dean walks up to his mother, he wonders, "Stop or kill, an angel and the King of Hell?" Mary nods, she coldly says "Yes, they want the power of the souls, but instead they will unleash evil unto the world that will be hard to stop."

Dean kicks the table and angrily says, "I knew we should have burned that SOB's bones, when we had the chance, damn it". Mary grimly smiles, "Maybe I can find where he hid them? As for Castiel?"

Sam says coldly, "He dies". Dean looks at his brother, and in a tight voice says, "Sam, maybe we can talk to him? Cas will listen to reason".

Sam shakes his head, he coldly says, "I spoke to him, and he still thought he could pop in whenever the mood suits him. No, Dean, he has to die". Turning to Bobby, "You said that you had the 'holy oil'?" Bobby glances at Dean as he nods. Mary calmly says, "Here this may be handy as well", she produces an angel killing knife. Sam takes it.

Dean takes a step back and tries to defuse the moment.

He quietly says, "Mom, wait..." But, Mary cuts him off and coldly says, "Dean, would you like to know what would have happened if I hadn't gotten Sam from the crossroad when I did?" Dean glances at Sam and whispers, "I know what Sam tried to do there and the demon wasn't dealing".

With an angry shake of her head, Mary continues, "No, not what happened to Sam, but what happened to YOU in the alley. Boris turned you into a vampire, in front of that soulless version of Sam. it was all part of a plan to get the Alpha Vampire. There is a cure, as long as you don't drink blood, but he still stood there and watched. Not only that, but Crowley was using ME to control my father! Dean, you died again, in order to get Death to get Sam's soul out of the cage and back into him, but not before Soulless Sam tried to kill Bobby".

Bobby gasps, "Son of a bitch". Mary continues angrily, " Death put a wall around Sam's soul to keep the Hell memories contained. But, Castiel brings that wall down, in order to prevent you and Bobby from stopping him and Crowley from opening up the door. Sam almost dies AGAIN."

She walks over to Dean and taking his hands in her's, she quietly asks, "Now, my son, ask yourself, does Castiel REALLY deserve your loyality?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Dean goes outside and calls for Castiel.

Castiel appears almost instantly.

Dean coldly asks, "Cas, is it true that you are working with Crowley?" Castiel says, "We have an arrangement".

Dean yells, "Are you insane. What the fuck are you doing with a demon?" Castiel evenly says, "You would not understand".

Dean says, "Try me". Castiel says, "I need power". Dean coldly laughs, "Power?"

Castiel nods, "Dean, I want to take control of Heaven and Crowley will be able to assist me in doing so, then I will take care of him as an angel should take care of a demon".

Dean once again coldly laughs, "You are out of your fucking mind. He is a demon, he can't be trusted and he won't be tricked." Castiel says, "I knew that you would not understand, that is why I never told you..."

Dean cuts him off, "What about Sam? Did you know he didn't have a fucking soul? Did you do that to him on purpose, you son of a bitch!?"

Castiel says, "I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you Dean. I did not know that Sam was missing his soul, but I was aware that there was something wrong with him. I am sorry".

Dean shakes his head and coldly says, "No, Castiel you are not sorry".

He pulls a lighter out of his pocket, lighting it, he throws it to the ground, where it ignites the holy oil encircling Castiel.

Castiel looks at Dean, "Dean, you cannot do this". Dean shakes his head and yells, "Why would you do that to Sam? And then not even tell me?"

Castiel calmly says, "Dean, I need to control Heaven, that is more important than one man's soul. Even Sam's. Now RELEASE me, or suffer the consequences!"

He hears a cold "Son of a bitch", he turns around and Sam stabs him in the heart with the angel killing knife. Castiel falls to the ground and is dead. Bobby brings over some sand to put out the fire ring.

Leaving the body there, Bobby summons Crowley.

Crowley appears, sees the dead angel and wonders, "Long story short, angel outlasted his usefulness?" Bobby coldly says, "Yeah, something like that". Crowley asks, "Then why am I here".

Dean says, "We found something of yours". Crowley turns towards Dean and watches as Sam holds a lighter to the bag that Dean is holding.

Crowley's jaw drops as he realizes what is in the bag and then Crowley, the King of Hell, is no more.

Mary appears and with a wave of her hand makes the dead angel disappear.

Bobby hears, "Bobby, thanks". He looks back at Mary and sees John standing beside her, looking at him.

Bobby glances over at Sam and Dean and they are speechlessly looking at their parents.

Bobby automatically says, "You're welcome" and gets an honest to God smile from John.

Mary and John then smile at their still speechless sons and leave in a flash of white light.

Bobby looks back at the brothers and pretends that he doesn't see the tears in their eyes (and also pretends that his eyes aren't a little teary as well), and in a rough voice says, "I could use a drink".

Sam and Dean silently nod their agreement.

They go inside. Dean sits at the table as Bobby gets the whiskey and some glasses.

Sam wanders into the library and puts the tv on. Surfing through the channels, he comes across the news and hears about 'A huge explosion at a military compound', Sam calls for Dean and Bobby.

Dean sits next to Sam on the sofa, as Bobby stands. They watch the rest of the story. It would seem that a lightning bolt hit the 'weapons chamber' and the building just blew up, killing everyone inside instantly.

Dean wonders if it was an 'act of God' that destroyed the Campbell Compound. Sam gives his brother a bitchface and says that he is going to bed, it had been a long and eventful day.

Dean laughs and tells him "good night". Bobby seconds the "good night". Dean grabs the remote and starts going through the channels, much to Bobby's disgust. Bobby stands up and walks out the room. He passes Sam, and goes to the kitchen to retrieve the whiskey and glasses.

Sam gets to the stairs and stops. He looks at his brother and before he can say a word, Dean, without taking his eyes from the tv, says "Give me ten minutes to enjoy a victory drink, bitch" Sam tries for a bitchface, but a smile wins out, "Fine, jerk".

He goes up to their room.

Exactly ten minutes later, he hears Dean come into the room. Sam lays there and listens to Dean prepare for bed. He hears Dean get into bed and whispers, "Night, Dean". Dean snorts and whispers back, "Night, Sammy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N4: **Well, that's it, I have pretty much knocked season 6 down to ten episodes. LOL The whole Mother of All Whatever storyline I got rid of completely, because it had no effect on the season itself. She was only there to die and to show that Crowley's bones were never destroyed by Castiel in 'Caged Heat'. Rufus is still alive in my universe, woohoo. The Campbells are all gone, woohoo. As I warned, Castiel is gone, woohoo. I think that is a good trade off, Rufus for Castiel, wouldn't you agree?

**A/N5: **I added John, because I believe that Mary and John are together somewhere in a special castle up in Heaven, where not even Ash's magic computer could find them.

**A/N6: **Just as a side note, I am liking this new season.

**A/N7**: I hope you guys and gals liked this and I would love to put a name to at least some who have read my stories. So, you don't have to leave a long message, but maybe just a 'hi', or a 'hello', or even a 'hey deanna'. Ok?

**A/N8: **Good night everyone, Deanna saying goodbye.


End file.
